Double Cross
"Double Cross" is the seventh mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are five scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Magnus Armstrong has contacted his old friend Kamal, a disillusioned H.A.R.M. operative in India who promises his assistance. While Kamal isn't familiar with Project: Omega, he's certain any pertinent information can be found in the central vault of the Indian headquarters. Bruno had concluded that a direct infiltration of the compound is too risky given the intense security Cate would likely face. Therefore, Kamal will help her accomplish perhaps her strangest objective thus far: to get a job with H.A.R.M. Once hired, she'll have the security clearance necessary to move about the compound freely. Summary Scene 1: Knife in the Back Archer wakes up in a recovery bed at UNITY Headquarters with Dr. Schenker insisting that she rest. Archer sets out to find Magnus Armstrong. She tracks him down to a bar called The Drunken Scotsman. After Armstrong finishes his bar fight he listens to Archer's plea for help. After some hesitation Armstrong calls his friend, Kamal and states that he is coming to India. Meanwhile at H.A.R.M. Headquarters, contract killer Pierre the Mime King arrives in response to his summons by Dmitrij Volkov. Volkov gives him the assignment to kill Cate Archer. :These are two separate cutscenes. Scene 2: The Password :1:25 p.m. :Calcutta, India Archer is conversing with Armstrong in a back alley as they wait for Kamal. Archer spots someone spying on them and lures them into an alley in order to capture him. This person turns out to be Kamal's associate with instructions on where they are suppose to meet him. But before he can give him the complete message, Pierre kills him with a thrown knife. As Armstrong and Archer are looking over the body, the Calcutta Police show up to investigate the killing. Armstrong runs interference so Archer can get away and find Kamal wearing a pink Carnation. Archer starts the search for Kamal, while trying to avoid the local authorities. Archer receives a note from Kamal that he has to remain in hiding because a gang of Evil Alliance Thugs have discovered that he was passing secrets to UNITY. If Archer can recover the blackmail evidence then he can meet with her. Archer tracks down the location of the Evil Alliance Thugs and is able to recover the blackmail photos. Once Archer has met with Kamal, he informs her that there is a package waiting for her in a Newspaper Box near the entrance to the H.A.R.M. Indian Headquarters. It contains a Telephone Bug that Archer will use to find out what the daily password is from Balaji Malpani. Archer has to arrive at Malpani's room at the Hotel Happy Guest before he arrives and plant the bug on the Telephone. After listening to the recording (or gaining access to Malpani's safe) Archer finds the password and uses it to get into H.A.R.M.'s Indian Headquarters. Scene 3: Planting a Bug :2:24 p.m. :H.A.R.M.'s Indian Headquarters Archer has a conversation with one of the guards about the location of the office of Anoop Banerjee, the Chief of Security and Chief Executive Officer. Before she can head up to his office, the guard tells her that she doesn't have clearance to leave the building yet. If she waits for him to deliver a message, he will tell Banerjee that she is waiting to see him. Kamal suggests that Archer plant a bug on Banerjee's phone to gather information, but don't get caught. Archer is able to make it into Banerjee's office and plants the bug. Soon afterwards, Banerjee gets a call regarding a clash with the local Evil Alliance group. In her meeting with Banerjee, Archer offers to infiltrate the Evil Alliance Headquarters with the contents of their safe. Scene 4: Wanted Outside of the H.A.R.M. India Headquarters, Archer retrieves her purse from Armstrong. He spots a local police officer posting Wanted Posters of them on a nearby wall. Armstrong instructs Archer to take down the posters before someone recognizes them. After she collects all of the wanted posters, Crazy Harij delivers a message that Kamal wants to meet with her, but he can't remember where he is located. Archer tracks down Kamal who tells her that he left a package in the old phone booth across from the old movie theater that Evil Alliance using as their headquarters. Archer then uses her Hairspray Welder to get past the lock on the gate and enter the theater. Scene 5: Evil Alliance Once inside the theater, Archer overhears two Evil Alliance Thugs talking about a missing blue envelope. As she explores the theater she finds the explosives and the combination to the safe (conveniently located in the misplaced blue envelope). She sets the explosives and finds the documentation to bring back to Banerjee. Memorable quotes Pierre "I just wanted to say, Monsieur, that it is an honor to stand in the presence of the legendary Dmitrij Volkov. You are, without a doubt, the Michelangelo of murder." Volkov "Well, that's very kind of you." Pierre (looking at Volkov's injured state) "Monsieur Volkov, tell me who did this to you and I shall exact terrible vengeance." Volkov "It was a Skiing accident." Pierre (shyly) "Oh, I see." "I said grab him, not stab him." :'-Armstrong' "What did they look like?" "The man was about 6 feet tall with a bushy red beard, wearing a skirt." "You mean a kilt?" "I don't know much about women's fashion. Anyway, the girl looked European with brown hair, an orange shirt, and striped pants. She was the one with the gun." "But the victim was stabbed." "Just arrest them. We'll sore out the details later." :'-Calcutta Police Officers' "They say that the murder victim was stabbed, shot, and stomped on by an elephant. How horrible!" :'-Calcutta resident' References AK-47 • Akira Tanaka (actor) • Ammo box • Angaraka Gang • Anil Products • Anoop Banerjee • Baba Madhu • Balaji Malpani • Banana • Bandaids • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Calcutta • Calcutta Police • Car • Carnation • Carnation Shoppe • Cate Archer • Chutney • Code Breaker • Coin • Comptroller • Craig Hubbard (film director) • Crazy Harij • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Nallapuneni • Elephant • Erin Keyes • Europe • Evil Alliance • Evil Alliance Headquarters • Evil Alliance Studio 4 • Evil Alliance Thugs • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Fish and Chips • Freezer • Ganesh • Ganesha • Garlic • Gauri • Gravy Chips • Hairspray Welder • Hamster of Fury • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • H.A.R.M. Thugs • Hotel Happy Guest • Ice Cream • India • Jade Hamster • Kamal Khubchandani • Kilt • Keychain Light • Keys • Krazy Hakim's Snake Shack • Kumar • Kung Fu Spy of Fury • Lala Fagueera • Lager • Laughing Gas Grenade • Lava • Lipstick Spy Camera • Lock • Magnus Armstrong • Maintenance (Evil Alliance) • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • Marketing (Evil Alliance) • Mascara Stun Gun • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mechanized Wheelchair • Michelangelo • Monkey • Monolith Pictures • Mrs. Fagueera • Mulligatawny • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Nanda Devi Window Washers • New World Times • Newspaper Box • Operation Velatachalapthi • Operation Venkatachalapathi • Otto Schenker • Pacpac • Papaya • Phodwati • Pierre the Mime King • Prem • Project: Omega • Restaurant Enjoyment • Rupee • Safe • Samantha Ryan • Santa • Shakti Cola • Shiva • Skiing • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Smooth Cigarettes • Soda • Sonal • Sparkle Soda • Spy Training Manual • Squirrel • Telephone • Telephone Bug • The Drunken Scotsman • Truck • Tulwar • UNITY • UNITY Headquarters • Venkatachalapathi Plantation • Venkatachalapathi Rodent Removal • Vijay (Evil Alliance) • Vijay (H.A.R.M.) • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow • Vishnu • Wanted Poster • Weasels :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * The Cooperative Mission 3: The Setup is "played" just before this mission. The team finds Malpani and takes the photograph that is later given to Archer. * This mission is the first appearance of Magnus Armstrong, a main character from The Operative: No One Lives Forever. * The Drunken Scotsman bar will make an appearance early in Contract J.A.C.K. * At the end of Contract J.A.C.K. it appears that John Jack may have done something to Volkov's Skis contributing to his accident and current confinement to a wheelchair. * Crazy Harij will feature prominently in Contract J.A.C.K. as the mad scientist Dr. Harij. * For some reason, the cease and desist letter from Venkatachalapathi Rodent Removal to Evil Alliance was printed on the Evil Alliance letterhead. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions